Hola
by Sweetapocalyptc
Summary: Kenma conoce a Kuroo, vaya.


Se mudaron a Tokio el verano en el que Kenma tenía 8 años. "Por razones de trabajo". Cerró los ojos durante todo el viaje y sólo los abrió para ver los edificios grandes y las calles llenas de luces y actividad. Era la primera vez que estaba en una gran ciudad y el Kenma de aquel entonces jamás habría pensado en acostumbrarse a coger el transporte público o moverse con comodidad por esa jungla de asfalto. Afortunadamente su casa se encontraba en una zona más apartada de las luces y el bullicio del centro de Tokio, un barrio residencial que sus padres eligieron por ser tranquilo y estar bien comunicado. A Kenma le gustó porque su habitación daba a la calle, en vez de a un patio de luces como la anterior. No fue una mudanza dramática en la que dejar atrás recuerdos y amistades porque Kenma nunca ha sido bueno en relacionarse con la gente y a su edad tampoco es como si hubiera tenido oportunidad de vivir una gran aventura. Aunque en realidad si Kenma tuviese delante de las narices la oportunidad de meterse de lleno en cualquier actividad emocionante probablemente daría media vuelta y echaría a correr.

El día que llegaron a su nueva casa pasó poco más de media hora desembalando sus cosas viejas antes de tirarse a la cama con los brazos estirados y cansado. Escuchó desde el salón varias voces desconocidas pero se quedó allí, observando el techo blanco y moviendo los pies en el aire con despreocupación. El dormitorio estaba bien. Correcto y espacioso. Con sitio para la cama, un escritorio y un armario en el que guardar sus cosas. No necesitaba más ni necesitaba menos, así que estaba contento con él.

Su madre le llamó a cenar más temprano que de costumbre y entonces escuchó un nombre por primera vez: "los vecinos tienen un hijo de tu edad, Kenma. Se llama Tetsurô".

A Kenma no le importaba el tal Tetsurô lo más mínimo, pero asintió con la cabeza educadamente. Apuró su plato de arroz y con una inclinación de cabeza volvió a su habitación. Aquella noche durmió de un tirón y con la misma ropa que había llevado durante el día.

Ahora está despierto y mira por la ventana, apoya los brazos en el respaldo de su silla y han pasado dos días desde que llegó allí.

En la calle hay varios niños de su edad que dan saltos, se pasan un balón de fútbol y gritan corriendo de un lado a otro. Esperan a su vecino, como el día anterior y como el día siguiente. Observa cómo un chico algo alto y de pelo negro como el suyo sale corriendo y dando voces. Los ve marchar y decide que igual su madre necesita ayuda con algo así que va en dirección a la cocina.

La madre de Kenma lee una revista, piernas cruzadas y el pelo oscuro recogido. Kenma se sienta en una silla delante de ella y la mira hasta que la mujer le sonríe.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Tienes calor?

\- No... - Niega al mismo tiempo con la cabeza - Sólo me preguntaba si necesitabas algo.

\- ¿Es mucho pedir que vayas a la tienda a comprar unos pimientos?

Kenma mira los ojos oscuros de su madre esperando que tal vez haya un chiste tras esas palabras pero como no lo encuentra se encoge de hombros y extiende la mano pidiendo el dinero suficiente. Ella le da unos cuantos billetes.

\- ¿Sabrás llegar?

\- Me fijé cuando pasamos con el coche, no está lejos.

\- Cuídate.

\- Sí.

La mujer le acaricia la mejilla y luego Kenma se despide por segunda vez, se calza los zapatos en la entrada y baja por las escaleras para llegar a la calle. Viven en un segundo piso así que no le supone demasiado esfuerzo. En el exterior hace calor pero lo único que lleva puesto es una camiseta con una estrella del Mario Bros. De sus favoritas. Escucha a las cigarras y eso le recuerda a los días horribles después de las vacaciones de verano en los que hay que volver a ir a clase. Todavía no ha pensado en tener que acudir a un colegio nuevo, empezar en mitad de semestre y tener que enfrentarse a tantos ojos y conversaciones que no quiere mantener.

Como él pensaba la tienda está un par de calles más abajo, cruzando un paso de cebra y en frente de una parada de autobús. Entra, saluda y recorre los pasillos buscando los dichosos pimientos. Afortunadamente, no tarda mucho, paga el dinero y sujeta la bolsa de plástico con ambas manos. Cuando sale de nuevo a la calle tiene que entrecerrar los ojos a causa del sol y es también a causa del sol que se tropieza y cae de rodillas sobre el asfalto.

Está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas así que suelta un "tsk" y se levanta con cuidado otra vez. Y lo hace justo a tiempo para ver a un grupo de niños corriendo, que reconoce como los de antes. Entre ellos está su vecino, a la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que se carcajea. Kenma se pregunta de dónde puede sacar tantísima energía y luego regresa a casa.

* * *

Pasan tres días más y unos golpes en la puerta hacen que Kenma se levante del sofá y se deslice silenciosamente hacia el pasillo, ocultándose de la vista de quien sea que haya llamado.

Agudiza el oído. Su madre recibe al invitado amablemente pero no entra en la casa. Hablan un poco y luego la puerta se cierra. Kenma se asoma un poco y comprueba que no hay nadie allí aparte de su madre.

\- Era el hijo de los vecinos - le explica -, quería saber si te apetecía salir a jugar.

\- ¿Le has dicho que no?

\- ¿Querías que le dijera que sí? - Le mira preocupada.

\- No... Estoy cansado.

Está tan cansado como al día siguiente, cuando el chico vuelve a llamar otra vez. Y también el de después. Y los otros dos días consecutivos en los que su madre dice que está enfermo con una mueca de preocupación. A Kenma le preocupa otra cosa y es que nunca nadie había sido tan persistente en querer pasar el rato con él.

* * *

Hay días que después de que el chico llame a la puerta, se asoma un poquito a la ventana para ver cómo baja a reunirse con sus amigos. Hay algo dentro de él que lamenta un poco no tener la voluntad como para seguirles el ritmo, pero otra parte le recuerda que tiene muchas cosas que hacer y se sienta a dibujar sobre un trozo de papel. Son líneas sin sentido y un gato en la esquina derecha. Siempre ha querido tener un gato y sus padres nunca se lo han permitido.

* * *

A dos semanas de que empiece el curso otra vez Kenma ha recibido dinero para ir a comprarse un juguete electrónico que lleva mucho tiempo queriendo. Una mascota digital a la que dar de comer y limpiar de vez en cuando. Está de moda entre los críos. Abre la puerta de la casa y la de enfrente lo hace también.

El chico tiene el pelo negro de punta, los ojos del color del oro líquido y un corte en la mejilla.

\- Hola - le saluda.

Kenma agacha la cabeza con educación y luego retrocede sobre sus pasos para volver a casa. El Tamagotchi tendrá que esperar.

* * *

Una semana antes de que tenga que ir al colegio su uniforme ya está colgado en la pared. Planchado y nuevecito y listo para estrenar. Lo mira de reojo de vez en cuando y el corazón se le acelera un poco. En esa relación complicada con sus pantalones de traje se encuentra cuando la puerta suena como todos los días. Kenma se imagina al chico de pelo negro insistiéndole a su madre que él le acompañe y a la pobre mujer poniendo una excusa. Quiere escuchar cómo la puerta se cierra, pero el sonido no se produce. En su lugar se le acercan pasos dobles.

\- Kenma - su madre entra primero y le mira interrogante -, ¿tienes un momentito para hablar con Tetsurô? Si te encuentras mal podemos dejarlo para otro día...

\- No - niega con la cabeza -. Estoy bien.

Ella le sonríe y entonces por debajo de su brazo entra el chico. Sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar y Kenma mira a su madre que automáticamente cierra la puerta y les deja a solas.

\- Me llamo Kuroo Tetsurô - dice él.

\- Kenma...

\- ¿Kenma?

\- Kozume, Kenma. - Se señala.

\- ¿Puedo llamarte Kenma?

Asiente con la cabeza y luego se mira a los pies descalzos sobre el suelo de madera. Sabe que el otro chico le está analizando y está nervioso.

\- Tu madre me ha dicho que estás malo y por eso no puedes salir a jugar.

\- Eh... sí. - Miente. A medias.

\- Los chicos juegan al fútbol en un descampado que hay un poco más lejos, pero si te digo la verdad a mí no me gusta mucho el fútbol - señala la cama de Kenma -, ¿me puedo sentar?

\- Sí.

\- Siempre me hacen ponerme de portero porque se me da bien parar la pelota - levanta las manos -, pero es muy aburrido estar quieto. ¿Has jugado alguna vez al fútbol, Kenma?

\- No mucho.

\- ¿Y a algún otro deporte?

\- No...

\- ¡Yo quiero probar el baloncesto! Como soy alto mi padre dice que se me tiene que dar bien, pero... No sé, creo que igual me canso pronto.

Kenma le mira con cuidado pero con curiosidad. Kuroo ni siquiera le está mirando a él; sus ojos vagan por la habitación como si se tratase de un lugar interesante. De hecho está hablando con él como si el propio Kenma tuviera algo de atractivo.

\- ¿No juegas con tus amigos hoy?

\- Oh... - Sonríe tanto que se le cierran los ojos - Es que hoy yo también estoy malo.

Kenma nota cómo se le encienden las mejillas. Sin embargo hay algo que le dice que no tiene que dejar pasar esa ocasión. Coge su ya preciado Tamagotchi y se lo lanza a Kuroo.

\- ¿Quieres darle de comer?

\- ¡Waaaaah! - Kuroo coge el aparato entre los dedos - ¡Podemos hacerlo los dos! Ven, Kenma.

Y Kenma va y se sienta a su lado en la cama. Las dos cabezas juntas mientras juegan a un estúpido minijuego de saltar vallas con el Tamagotchi. Kuroo falla todo el rato y Kenma sonríe un poco. Acaba por preguntarle por el pelo, "¿por qué te sale en punta de la cabeza?" y Kuroo se sonroja "¡es así!". Kuroo habla mucho y le cuenta cosas sobre la escuela a la que los dos van a asistir. Él es un año mayor pero le asegura con la mano en el pecho que no le dejará solo en los recreos "tienes que probar los almuerzos que hace mi madre". Y Kenma asiente a todo lo que le dice. Perdido en los movimientos de brazos rápidos y el brillo en los ojos dorados iguales a los suyos.

\- Kuro.

\- ¿Kuro? - Kuroo se ríe.

\- ¿Te gustan los gatos? - Pregunta.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Es que te pareces a uno.

Kuroo tarda un par de segundos en reaccionar y luego le pasa los brazos por los hombros, revolviéndole el pelo largo. Kenma se queja un poco pero sin mucha intención de quitarse.

\- Tú también, que lo sepas.

Kuroo se marcha poco antes de la hora de la cena, Kenma le acompaña a la puerta y se despide con la mano en el aire.

\- ¿Mañana tengo que estar malo otra vez? - Pregunta el mayor con la mano en el pomo de su puerta.

\- Si tú quieres...

\- ¡Vale! - Le sonríe y se acerca un par de pasos. Levanta la mano en el aire - Espero que pronto dejemos de estar malos y podamos salir a dar una vuelta.

Kenma sonríe y le choca los cinco por primera vez.


End file.
